Velaya
Velaya – ulubiona kobieta Gomeza występująca w Gothic. Jest też tytułową bohaterką modyfikacji Velaya – Historia wojowniczki. Występuje również w modyfikacjach VisiGothic i Przeznaczenie. Gothic Do kolonii trafia w tym samym momencie co Bezimienny. Główny bohater widzi ją związaną w trakcie spuszczania na dół windą wraz z innymi towarami na miejsce wymiany. Jako nowy nabytek staje się oczkiem w głowie przywódcy Starego Obozu. Trzyma on ją zamkniętą w swojej prywatnej komnacie gdzie zapewnia mu ona towarzystwo. Wiadomo, że kobieta pochodzi z więzienia, gdzie gniła w lochu. Jednak dzięki wpływom Gomeza na króla Rhobara II jest on w stanie wyciągać panie z więzień i kupować je za magiczną rudę. Magnaci mówią, że fascynacja przywódcy nowymi kobietami nie trwa wiecznie. Po pewnym czasie Velaya dołączy do pozostałych pań szorujących podłogę, lub wachlujących Gomeza. Jedynie magnaci mają dostęp do kobiet, a jak wiadomo, tak daleko w hierarchii Bezimiennemu nie udało się zajść przez upadek świetności Starego Obozu. Dalsze losy Jej dalsze losy nie są znane. Nawet ona nie byłaby w stanie udobruchać Gomeza po zawaleniu się Starej Kopalni. Być może zginęła podczas zamieszania w Starym Obozie lub została przechwycona przez pozostałych skazańców po śmierci Gomeza. Modyfikacje VisiGothic Występuje na samym początku rozpoczęcia gry w modyfikację. Miała nawiązać bliższy stosunek z bohaterem modyfikacji, jednak ich obóz został zaatakowany przez demoniczne stworzenia. Mroczne Tajemnice Główny bohater może mieć z nią romans. Aby tego dokonać, Bezimienny musi z nią porozmawiać dwa razy, a następnie poprowadzić krótki dialog. Pierwszy dialog * Bezimienny – Witaj. Kim jesteś i co tak ładnie pachnie? * Velaya – Odejdź. Jestem kobietą Gomeza. * Bezimienny – Nie szkodzi. To nawet lepiej, że nie jesteś dziewicą. * Velaya – Ty bezczelny gnojku. Wynoś się albo wezwę straż. * Bezimienny – A co, wolisz kilku niegrzecznych chłopców? * Velaya – Precz mi z oczu. Niech cię nie widzę. * Bezimienny – Jak tam chcesz. Twoja strata. Kiedyś dokończymy tę rozmowę. Drugi dialog * Velaya – Zabiłeś go, ty potworze! * Bezimienny – To on był potworem. A przy tym wrednym, brudnym i śmierdzącym sukinsynem. I wierz mi, że z radością wsadziłem mu miecz w dupę! * Velaya – To nieprawda... Nikt nie mógł pokonać mojego misiaczka... * Bezimienny – A jednak znalazł się jeden śmiałek. A teraz już nic nie stoi pomiędzy tobą, mną i tym ślicznym łóżkiem. * Velaya – Nawet o tym nie myśl, zboczeńcu! * Bezimienny – Wiesz, jesteśmy w Kolonii Karnej, a ja jestem prawdziwym facetem. Trudno mi o tym nie myśleć. * Velaya – Ale ja ciebie nie kocham! * Bezimienny – Nie szkodzi, ja ciebie też nie kocham. Potraktuj to jako wyraz wdzięczności za zwróconą wolność. * Velaya – W sumie to kawał z ciebie chłopa. Gdyby nie ten kucyk byłbyś dość... atrakcyjnym skazańcem. * Bezimienny – No widzisz. Uwierz mi, że tam gdzie trzeba mam wszystko na swoim miejscu. * Velaya – Dobra, niech będzie. Zasłużyłeś na chwilę relaksu. Ale to ja będę na górze. * Bezimienny – Przestań już gadać i ściągnij mi te łachy... Edycja Rozszerzona Bezimienny spotyka ją w komnacie Gomeza w zamku w Górniczej Dolinie. Opowiada bohaterowi o tym, że trafiła za magiczną barierę, ponieważ miała tendencję do ratowania świata. Kilka osób źle zareagowało na jej chęć niesienia dobra i wrobiło ją w przestępstwo po czym trafiła do lochu, a następnie do Gomeza. Poprzysięgła zemstę na magnatach, której ostatecznie nigdy nie spełniła. Przeznaczenie Opowiada, że dobrze jej się żyje u Onara, gdzie pracuje jako kucharka. Uważa najemników za równych gości, chociaż niektórzy jak chociażby Dar działają jej na nerwy. Pomaga również w rozwiązaniu sprawy zaginionej fajki Szelesta. Podpowiada, że za kradzieżą stoi Kleofas. W III rozdziale przyznaje, że naprzykrzają jej się Gumbert, Aldmir i Norman. Velaya słyszała o romansie Siry ze Scatty'm. Nie wie jednak gdzie szukać kochanki strażnika. Velaya (G2P).png|Velaya w modyfikacji Przeznaczenie Dolina Zombie Po wybuchu plagi zombie w Górniczej Dolinie Velaya wciąż przebywa w pokoju Gomeza. Bragus nie może z nią porozmawiać. Później ginie podczas ataku zombie, cerberów i demonów na zamek w Górniczej Dolinie. Velaya – Historia wojowniczki Historia rozgrywa się po odpłynięciu Bezimiennego z Khorinis. Velaya po ucieczce z Górniczej Doliny dotarła na farmę Onara, gdzie pracowała jako służąca. Była kilkakrotnie poniżana przez Dara. W końcu, po kolejnych drwinach pod wpływem emocji uderzyła go. Zdenerwowany najemnik boleśnie pobił bohaterkę. Z pomocą przyszła jej Thekla. Zaproponowała pobitej założenie swojego, starego skórzanego pancerza. Chwilę później Velaya zadecydowała, że zmieni swoje życie. Odrodzenie Rady Thekli Velaya postanawia nauczyć się walczyć. Za namową Thekli udaje się do Corda. Ten, jako że jest winien kucharce przysługę zgadza się trenować bohaterkę. Radzi jej znaleźć miejsce do samodzielnej nauki, w którym wszystkie żywioły o wschodzie słońca będą działać w harmonii. Okazuję się nim wysepka znajdującą się pośrodku pobliskiego wodospadu. Po pierwszej serii treningowej Thekla radzi Velayi otrzymać błogosławieństwo Innosa, a także znaleźć porządną broń i nauczyciela łucznictwa. Bohaterka odnajduje dawny pałasz bandytów i specjalistę od strzelania z łuku, Wilka. Błogosławieństwo zaś otrzymuje od Isgarotha, po podjęciu się zadania polegającego na wypędzeniu duchów poległych na przełęczy. Pomoc Volkerowi i przyłapanie podglądacza Przy wyjściu z farmy Onara bohaterka zostaje zaczepiona przez Volkera. Najemnik prosi ją, aby przyniosła mu maść na bolące plecy. W związku z tym udaje się wraz z Krwawym Tobim do Sagitty. Po powrocie od zielarki wojowniczka zdobywa skórę wilczą dla chorego. Volker prosi ją również o zebranie czynszu od Sekoba. Po śmierci farmera wojowniczka umiejętnie tłumaczy się Onarowi, dzięki czemu zapewnia schronienie Balthasarowi na farmie właściciela ziemskiego. Ratuje również opinię najemników nadszarpniętą niezauważonym zgonem Sekoba. Po kliku indywidualnych treningach nad wodospadem Velaya zauważa podglądacza. Wraz z Eleną przyłapuje Rukhara na gorącym uczynku. Przywiązuje go do drzewa, skąpo ubranego na dwa dni. Po tym incydencie wojowniczka musi trenować standardową metodą. Następnie nocą udaje się na farmę Bengara i zapewnia wieczne odpoczywanie duszom poległych. Następnie urządza wraz z Khaledem wycieczkę do pobliskiej krypty i jaskini. Bohaterka próbuje również wejść do miasta, lecz Mika nie pozwala jej tego zrobić. Zemsta na Darze i wejście do miasta Po kolejnej sesji treningowej Cord uważa, że Velaya może zrewanżować się Darowi. Po zabraniu paczki z bagiennym zielem należącej do znienawidzonego najemnika, sprowokowany Dar ponownie atakuje wojowniczkę. Zwycięsko z pojedynku wychodzi Velaya, dzięki czemu zyskuje szacunek u najemników. Po tym incydencie bohaterka ponownie udaje się pod wschodnią bramę Khorinis. Mika po wpłaceniu przez wojowniczkę zaliczki, umawia się z nią, że poda jej hasło wejścia pod warunkiem pilnowania eskorty z farmy Akila. Po przyprowadzeniu Ehnima i Egilla wojowniczka może wejść do miasta, podając strażnikowi przy bramie hasło. Velaya 1.PNG|Velaya w skórzanym pancerzu Velaya 2.PNG|Velaya w poprawionej szacie maga ognia Khorinis Zadania w mieście Podczas rozmowy z Cantharem bohaterka dowiaduje się o incydencie z Sarą. Po wysłuchaniu prawdziwej wersji wydarzeń wraz z informacjami uzyskanymi od Wulfgara, wojowniczka podstępem odsyła Canthara do więzienia. Następnie wojowniczka szuka pierścienia Hakona we wskazanych przez kupca miejscach. Później okazuje się, że ów pierścień handlarz miał cały czas na własnym palcu. Velaya odnajduje również instrumenty zabitych członków zespołu Dobosza. Po poznaniu Valentino bohaterka pojedynkuje się z nim w nocy w dyskretnym miejscu. Po zwycięskiej walce, zyskuje szacunek u Coragona. Dzięki Cavalornowi odkrywa tajemnicę wybuchowych strzał. Później Velaya wycofuje ze sprzedaży nielegalne towary Jory. W porcie Velaya na dobre kończy sąsiedzki spór Fellana i Alwina. Z pomocą okolicznych farmerów Fellan zakłada własne gospodarstwa na terenie dawnej farmy Sekoba. Nowemu w mieście Kamieniarzowi bohaterka pomaga uratować biznes i przyłapuje jego brata na kradzieży. W basenie portowym odnajduje rzekomą sakiewkę Kardifa. Na wyspie zaś, gdzie swoje skarby trzymała Gildia Złodziei, z pomocą Farima ratuje Brahima, który przeżył zatonięcie statku Garvella. Poza granicami miasta Velaya pomaga również Jackowi, odnajdując jego runę na wyspie Gidii Złodziei. Rozkręca biznes Akila hodującego różne gatunki ścierwojadów. W międzyczasie zabija harpie przeszkadzające Niclasowi. Velaya próbuje również odnaleźć złoto Corneliusa. Okazuje się jednak, że Nagur sporą część złota wrzucił do wody. Bohaterka przyczynia się również do naprawy starego młyna Sekoba, a także załatwia dla Bodo dwóch strażników na farmie Fellana. Lepsze ceny Podczas konwersacji z Haradem, wojowniczka obiecuje, że przyniesie kowalowi pięć bryłek rudy. W zamian kowal musi obniżyć ceny towarów dla bohaterki. Po przyniesieniu pożądanych rzeczy Harad dotrzymuje obietnicy. Taką samą metodę bohaterka stosuje wsród innych mistrzów. Ku zdziwieniu Bospera, Velaya przynosi skórę trolla, a Constantino otrzymuje od niej dostawę roślin. Wojowniczkę oszukuje jendak Thorben, który rzekomo potrzebował drewna różanego. Matteo zaś nie chciał wywiązać się z umowy, mimo iż bohaterka przyniosła płytki z pancerzy pełzaczy. Po przegranym pojedynku z Velayą, mistrz zmienił zdanie. Teleportacja na wyspie Po wysłuchaniu opowieści Myxira bohaterka wyrusza na poszukiwanie run. Po znalezieniu kamieni teleportujących do farmy Onara, klasztoru, dzielnicy portowej, tawerny Orlana, przełęczy i dawnej wieży Xardasa, mag wody oznajmia wojowniczce, że jego teoria o powracających na miejsce runach była tylko przypuszczeniem. Następnie bohaterka za radą maga sprawdza funkcjonalność platform i kamiennych kręgów. Oba przedmioty przenoszą wojowniczkę w inne miejsce, dzięki czemu bohaterka odkryła nowe sposoby teleportacji. Atak goblinów i wejście do górnego miasta Velaya wychodząc z południowej bramy miasta zostaje zaczepiona przez strażnika miejskiego. Opowiada jej o goblinach, które przejęły okolice dawnej wieży Xardasa. Od przywódców stworków dowiaduje się, że szykują oni zaatakowanie miasta. Aby zapobiec tragedii Velaya musi znaleźć ich artefakty, zabrane przez Regisa i Bartoka. Bohaterka zdobywa broń odkupioną od Benneta oraz kulę zdobytą od Sagitty. Aby zdobyć zbroję, wojowniczka musi porozmawiać z Wambo, który patroluje w górnym mieście. Za radą Pablo bohaterka szuka zatrudnienia jako czeladnik. Po nieudanych rozmowach u mistrzów i Coragona, propozycję Velayi przyjmuje Hanna. Po rozmowie z Wambo, wojowniczka w nocy zakrada się do koszar i kradnie zbroję. Następnie oddaje goblinom ich artefakty, po czym stworki obiecują przeprowadzkę. Strażnik zlecający zadanie uważa, że Velaya powinna porozmawiać z Lordem Andre. Odszczepieńcy Z pomocą ogrodnika Velaya rozmawia z Lordem Protektorem. Andre zleca bohaterce pozbycie się wyznawców Beliara. Wojowniczka udaje się więc na północny wschód wyspy. Po drodze spotyka Półmartwego, który prosi ją o miksturę uzdrawiającą. Opowiada Velayi, iż szaleńcy chcieli, aby zmienił swoją wiarę. Mężczyzna umiera, a bohaterka podąża w kierunku obozu Grimbalda. Zauważa zniszczone posągi Innosa, a po chwili zostaje zaczepiona przez grupkę Hokurna. Łowca smoków pyta się wojowniczki o jej wyznanie. Bohaterka okłamuje go, że modli się do Beliara. Podczas swojej dalszej wędrówki udaje jej się znaleźć Kurgana, który mówi o położeniu jaskini odszczepieńców, w której mieszkają jej przywódcy. Po rozmowie z Hakanem, Baalem Namibem i Baalem Orunem, Velaya zagaduje modlącego się Orika. Najwyższy Kapłan mówi jej organizacji szpiegowskiej i armii Orków. Po chwili jednak wykrywa spisek bohaterki i rzuca się na nią. Velaya zabija wszystkich odszczepieńców i wraca do miasta. Po poinformowaniu Lorda Andre, Protektor nakazuje wojowniczce pozbycie się zagrożenia. Z pomocą Wulfgara wojowniczka odnajduje kryjówkę szpiegów i orków. Tam znajduje wiadomość napisaną przez szpicla znajdującego się w mieście. Wulfgar odpisuje szpiegom podszywając się pod rabusiów. Wojowniczka zostawia list pod drzewem niedaleko portu. Ukrywając się zauważa Rengaru uciekającego do gospody Hanny. Bohaterka chcąc szybko dostać się do kryjówki szpiegów podstępem otrzymuje klucz od Kardifa. W kanałach zabija Pecka i odnajduje Rengaru. Po przekazaniu wskazówek rabuś zostaje zatrzymany. Bohaterka odnajduje i zabija Moe i Lutero zamieszanych w sprawę. Następnie bohaterka za radą Albrechta poszukuje ekwipunku przeciwko gromadzie bestii. Dzięki coraz lepszym rezultatom w treningach otrzymuje rozcinacz pancerzy. Wilk natomiast w zamian za porządną kolację przygotowuje zbroję z pancerzy pełzaczy. Następnie Velaya pozbywa się grasujących w Wielkim Lesie orków i jaszczuroczłeków. W końcu wojowniczka zamierza zniszczyć kapliczki Beliara. Po próbie lojalności otrzymuje od magów ognia święty młot, dzięki któremu może zniszczyć posągi. Bohaterka demoluje kapliczki mieszczące się w: wieży Xardasa, kopalni za dawnym obozem Dextera, kanałach, jaskini bimbrowni Vino i Joe, a także w posiadłości odszczepieńców. W nagrodę Lord Andre nadaje bohaterce tytuł baronowej i zaczyna ustalać jej miejsce posiadłości. Dotrzymanie obietnic Jako baronowa bohaterka nadal nie zapomina o mieszkańcach Khorinis. W skrzyni straży odnajduje paczkę z czarną rudą dla Corda, a także pierścień i miecz gildii Araxos, paczkę nieobecnego Ciphera, pierścień Constantino, miecz Alrika, dziennik Corneliusa i miecz Cassii. Bohaterka odsprzedaje pierścień alchemikowi i miecz obecnemu strażnikowi miejskiemu, Hanna nabywa pamiątkę po nieżyjącej przywódczyni Gildii Złodziei, a Cord otrzymuje swoją nielegalną dostawę. Propozycje bohaterki odrzucili Cornelius i Fernando. Baronowa pomaga również swojej „mistrzyni” i zdobywa dziesięć głosów potrzebnych Hannie do zasiadania w miejskiej radzie. Odkrywa również tajemnicę tymoriańskiej medycyny Salandrila. Pomaga Jackowi zabijając uciążliwego dla marynarzy ognika. Velaya przyczynia się do odnalezienia winogron i rzadkiego zwoju Przemiana w krwiopijcę. Znajduje też unikatową kuszę na kulę w skrzyni Jacka. Dzięki pomocy Khaleda, Briana i Cavalorna bohaterka zdobywa kule i proszek do amunicji i odtąd jest w posiadaniu Ka.R.A.B.I.Nu. Na farmie Lobarta odnajduje dla Hildy dentystę Jorę, który usuwa uciążliwy ząb. W zamian za pilnowanie straganu Jorze, baronowa daje Abuyinowi pięć strzelistych korzeni. Velaya pomaga również Gerbrandtowi w odzyskaniu jego domu. W nocy zakrada się do ratusza i zdobywa obciążający obywatela list. W zamian Gerbrandt wykorzystując swoje wpływy w świecie przestępczym zdobywa dla bohaterki rzadko spotykaną stal. Stara miłość Podczas swojego pobytu na farmie Onara, bohaterka oddaje skórzany pancerz Thekli. Kucharka opowiada o swojej nieszczęśliwej miłości z Grimbaldem. Po rozmowie z myśliwym Velaya dochodzi do wniosku, że trzeba połączyć tęskniących za sobą ludzi. Baronowa odnajduje Balama i Omida, którzy mogliby zastąpić Theklę w kuchni. Po zgodzie Onara, kucharka wyrusza do ukochanego, tworząc z nim udaną parę. Następnie Velaya wraca do miasta i od Lorda Andre dowiaduje się, że jej rezydencja będzie się mieścić w dawniej wieży bandytów Dextera. Kariera Budowa domu i uzyskanie praw do kopalni Jako baronowa Velaya postanawia wyremontować otrzymaną posiadłość. Z tego powodu zatrudnia Thorbena. Stolarz stawia jej bardzo dużo wymagań. Bohaterka z własnych pieniędzy zatrudnia Tilla i Pardosa do pomocy Thorbenowi, zaś Cavalorna i Wilka do ochrony posiadłości w trakcie remontu. Dodatkowo funduje mu trzy piły, trzy młotki, dwie żuwaczki, dwa topory i łój kretoszczura, a także prosi Pablo do pilnowania domu stolarza na czas jego nieobecności. Po spełnieniu tych wymagań Thorben zabiera się do pracy. Tymczasem wojowniczka zajmuje się problemem niespodziewanych lokatorów. W domku niedaleko wieży swoje mieszkanie znaleźli byli kopacze z Górniczej Doliny: Grimes, Kervo, Geppert i Fed. Podczas rozmowy z Grimesem Velaya dowiaduje się, iż w pobliskiej kopalni znajduje się ruda. Po wyrażeniu zgody przez Lorda Andre na prowadzenie dalszej eksploatacji, bohaterka zatrudnia Erola na stanowisko skryby. Następnie zabija pełzacze grasuące w kopalni, dzięki czemu kopacze rozpoczynają swoją pracę. Tymczasem wojowniczka po raz pierwszy nocuje w swoim apartamencie. Velaya 3.PNG|Bohaterka ubrana w kobiecy pancerz z płytek pełzacza Rezydencja Velayi.PNG|Wystrój wnętrza rezydencji Velayi Velaya 4.PNG|Portret Velayi wiszący w jej rezydencji Arabska ospa Velaya od pewnego czasu nie może się teleportować się dzielnicy portowej. Przechodząc przez bramę miasta, pilnujący ją strażnik oznajmia jej, iż jest wzywana przez Lorda Andre. Okazuje się, że tajemniczy statek zacumował blisko portu. Mimo to nikomu nie udało się nawiązać kontaktu z załogą. Ponadto na lądzie rozprzestrzenia się epidemia ospy, przez co aby uniknąć rozprzestrzeniania się choroby wejścia do portu pilnują kusznicy. Po sporządzeniu runy ochronnej przed tą chorobą przez Darona, Velaya udaje się do Gospody pod Kuternogą. Tam Kardif opowiada legendę o arabskiej ospie i statku widmo z załogą złożoną z zombie przeklętych przez Adanosa. Velaya postanawia pomóc mieszkańcom portu. Zabija szczury roznoszące chorobę. Wraz z pomocą Myxira i Eddy bohaterka odnajduje miksturę przeciwko ospie oraz znajduje się w posiadaniu pobłogosławionej przez Adanosa broni. Dzięki niej baronowa zabija zombie grasujących na lądzie. Dzięki Farimowi dopływa do statku widmo. Tam pozbawia życia resztę ożywieńców wraz z Kapitanem statku. Na lądzie natomiast port znów tętni życiem. Dowody przeciwko Lariusowi Podczas kradzieży rzeczy ze skrzyni Lariusa bohaterka zauważa szatę mrocznych sztuk. Podejrzany wydaje jej się również fakt, że gubernator wyjątkowo wcześniej odesłał Corneliusa do domu, kiedy był szantażowany przez Poszukiwaczy. Podczas rozmowy z Grimesem otrzymuje informacje, że tereny okolicznych kopalni wraz z kapliczką Beliara w przeszłości należały do wpływowego obywatela. Przedstawia zebrane dowody Lordowi Andre, ale nie są one wystarczające aby obciążyć podejrzanego. Baronowa postanawia zmierzyć się z Lariusem w miejscu gdzie w samotności spędza noc. Atakuje go lecz wojowniczka zostaje przez niego ogłuszona. Budzi się dopiero w obozie bandytów. Obóz bandytów Plan Po odzyskaniu przytomności Velayę jako pierwszy zagaduje Fester. Oznajmia jej, iż jest więziona i zaprowadza ją do przywódcy bandytów, Sentenzy. Okazuje się, że były najemnik wykonuje polecenia Lariusa. Z inicjatywy gubernatora więzieni są magowie wody, a także Thorus. Velaya postanawia poczekać na los szczęścia. W międzyczasie zdobywa uznanie części bandytów po tym jak zabiła pałką pełzacze z okolicznej jaskini. Ponadto zdobywa dowód potwierdzający śmierć Hamfree’ego , którego potrzebował Raoul. Później bohaterka rozmawia z Erolem, który dzięki dobrym stosunkom z bandytami wszedł do obozu. Oznajmia więzionej, że przekaże ostrzeżenie Torlofowi i Lordowi Andre o zbliżającym się ataku. Sam prosi ją, aby się uzbroiła w cierpliwość. Następnie wojowniczka dostarcza rację żywnościową więzionym w obozie. Zabija szkielety grasujące niedaleko zamkniętego teleportu do Jarkendaru. Za prośbą kontuzjowanego Miguela, produkuje mikstury na stole alchemicznym w jaskini. Zanosi również posiłek pozostałym więźniom. Niedługo potem zakłada się ze Snafem, że ugotuje tymoriańską zupę ugotowaną za pomocą topora. Wygrywa zakład, dzięki czemu więźniowie otrzymują lepsze posiłki. Później Velaya odnajduje złoża rudy, które zapewniają pracę znudzonym Emilio, Finnowi i Lennarowi. Następnie ponownie wraca do jaskini, aby przygotować trzydzieści skrętów bagiennego ziela dla Scatty’ego. Znowu pomaga Snafowi w odnalezieniu złodzieja jego łyżki. Nie mówi kucharzowi, kto ukradł jego przedmiot. Obalenie obozu i pokonanie Lariusa Po wykonaniu zadań zleconych przez bandytów, Erol ponownie zjawia się w obozie. Zapewnia wojowniczkę, że władze Khorinis i najemnicy Onara zastali powiadomieni o zbliżającym się zagrożeniu. Zostawia również broń, którą baronowa ma wziąć po kryjomu w nocy. Nazajutrz część bandytów wyrusza na podbój wyspy. Wtedy to Velaya zakłada otrzymany arabski miecz i postanawia zabić pozostałych w obozie. Pozbawia życia wszystkich za wyjątkiem Emilio, który obiecuje pracować dla niej w kopalni, a także Miguela który dobrowolnie idzie do miasta, by poddać się zasłużonej karze. Z ekwipunku Festera wyciąga klucz z rzeczami więzionych i uwalnia magów wody i Thorusa. Po odzyskaniu swoich rzeczy zdaje relacje z wykonanych działań Lordowi Andre. Za jego rozkazem udaje się do kryjówki bandytów mieszczącej się za farmą Bengara. Tam zabija prawie wszystkich zbirów. Następnie udaje się do jaskini, w której zwykł się modlić Larius. Bohaterka zabija pilnujących go Sentenzę, Raoula i Garaza, po czym idzie do swojego głównego przeciwnika. Po krótkiej rozmowie Larius zamienia się w demona i atakuje baronową. Po trudniej walce Velaya pokonuje go i przekazać dobre wieści Lordowi Andre. W nagrodę za uratowanie miasta, Velaya następnego dnia w południe zostaje mianowana gubernatorem Khorinis. Lord Andre natomiast udaje się do Myrtany. Ciekawostki * W Gothic Velaya ma czarny strój, a w modyfikacji Velaya – Historia wojowniczki ma strój taki jak Natalia z obozu sekty. * W tej samej modyfikacji zostaje powiedziane, że Velaya pochodzi z nieznanego wcześniej Królestwa Tymorii. * W Gothic występuje kwiat o nazwie velais, od którego może pochodzić jej imię. * W Gothic nie można jej zabić komendą kill. * Posiada w ekwipunku strój o nazwie Goła babka. * W niemieckiej wersji gry (tj. nieocenzurowanej) kąpie się całkowicie nago. Kategoria:Niewolnicy Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic Kategoria:Postacie grywalne w modyfikacjach